


Dreamspace

by Twerking_on_your_otp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kind of Sadstuck?, M/M, mentions of Rose and Jade, not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerking_on_your_otp/pseuds/Twerking_on_your_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed familiar but he'd never been here before, never seen this place, and he needed to find someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamspace

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my weird description of France this was for a school project where you had to make up a story based on several images ;-;

John’s feet moved over the bricks in the walkway. He was in a small village, in what appeared to be France. He had only ever seen pictures of the country, but he had a feeling that this was, indeed, France. John’s head swiveled around to gaze at the scenery. This place was very quaint, and he was intrigued by the overwhelming lack of citizens. He thought there would at least be people running the stalls, but they were completely void of life. Quirking an eyebrow he scanned the area further, taking in the colorful flowers which decorated the windowsills and streets. The place was well kept, but whom was it that kept it this way. John’s pace quickened, desperately needing to find another soul. He was quite frantic in his search, not even bothering to look in the houses as he ran. Until he came upon a hill. It appeared to reach into the sky, grasping at the clouds. Without thinking john began to run up the hill. It was not steep nor hard to climb, but as John came upon the top of the hill he was gasping for air. His chest moving as he breathed harshly, but he continued to walk across the hill. And as he walked across the green earth he came upon a house, well, a castle really. It was very large, and john had an urge to wander through it’s halls. He, being the compulsive boy he was, ran his fingers along the harsh metal of the iron door knob. He then turned the handle, hearing the decaying wood groan as it was moved. John peaked his head inside. There was no furniture, and the fireplace seemed to be bricked off. Orange light streamed through the windows into the foyer as John moved all the way into the large room. His eyes tracing the shape of the bricks in the walls. The door slid back into it’s previous position, groaning once more, having been forgotten by John. Suddenly, though not alarmingly, a voice growled out in the peace of the evening.  
“Why did you come here?” It sounded needy, desperate almost. John looked around for the voice, and his eyes stopped on the partially translucent person standi- err, floating, in one of the doorways. The man-ghost-thing, whatever it was, watched him behind it’s sunglasses. An eerie red glow coming from it’s body. John shivered as he looked at the thing, feeling as though he should not have come here.  
“Well?” It said in a slightly annoyed tone. John shook his head.  
“I-I’m not sure.” He stuttered out, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. The thing scoffed.  
“How can you not be sure?” It prodded. John shrugged as he kept his eyes to the ground. The thing laughed, a friendly laughter that John found soothing and familiar.  
“My name’s Dave.” The boy said. John snapped his head up at the name. It couldn’t be, it wasn’t. Dave had gone missing two years ago. Then again, this guy did look like him.  
“Dave went m-missing.” John said cautiously. The boy smiled fondly.  
“I know, I never meant to hurt all of you… I’m sorry.” He looked like he was going to cry. John rushed over to him, patting his shoulder as the older boy wiped at his eyes. John wrapped his arms around Dave and hugged him tightly.  
“It’s not your fault, Dave.” John said, rubbing his back soothingly. Dave removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.  
“I’m sorry, man.” Dave muttered as John gasped. Dave was disappearing. John grabbed Dave’s shirt tightly.  
“Dave! stay with me buddy, you don’t have to go!” John wailed desperately while the other attempted to grab his cheek, his hand waved through it though. Dave gave a bittersweet smile, looking directly at John.  
“I’m here on borrowed time, bud, and it’s running out.” Dave clutched his chest as he doubled over, crying freely.  
“Tell Rose and Jade I miss them, okay?” Dave coughed, his form becoming less vibrant, he was going to cease to exist again. John tried to grab his arms, but he couldn’t touch Dave anymore.  
“Can’t you stay!” John was crying now, hugging himself as Dave vanished. John fell to his knees crying harder than the first time Dave had gone missing. This was torture, he could never tell Rose or Jade he had spoken with Dave again, they wouldn’t- they wouldn’t-

John sat up in bed abruptly, a cold sweat covering his body. His face felt wet, and his disheveled hair was flying everywhere. He was shaking badly, but he hastily jumped from his bed and grabbed his phone, dialing his friend. The ringing was killing him, every shrill sound from the phone making his heart stop. Then suddenly,  
“Egbert? It’s four in the friggin morning.” A drowsy voice said on the other end of the call.  
“Oh my-, Dave?” John breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Yeah, that is indeed my name, dude. What’s got you so worked up that you called me this early?” His voice softened. John shook his head, though he knew Dave couldn’t see the action.  
“Nevermind, I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, err, today.” John said, wiping at his eyes again.  
“Weirdo. talk to you tomorrow John.” Dave hung up and John climbed back into his bed. He didn’t want to sleep, but maybe if he did, he would dream of better things.


End file.
